


There's fire for christs sake

by pressuredrightnow



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, and my hot neighbor ran out only in their underwear, it's 3am and the fire alarm went off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressuredrightnow/pseuds/pressuredrightnow
Summary: Fire alarm goes off in the early morning and everyone's rushing to safety. Some People forget that they sleep in practically nothing and People turns Elsa into a gay disaster. It's too much in one night.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 184





	There's fire for christs sake

Elsa was awakened by the loud banging on her door and the ringing of an alarm down the hall, persistent and irritating, she rose from her bed still in the throes of sleep and a little bit disoriented as she heard shuffling of feet outside her door. She plucked the robe hanging by the coat stand and donned it on, not bothering to tie it but simply wrapping it around her and staying her arms around it. She unlocked the door, the sounds growing louder and Elsa was almost hit by a stray pool noodle when she tried to poke her head out.

It was chaos. People were rushing towards the stairs, some carrying items like that pool noodle, some pillows, bags, food. They were also in various state of undress, Elsa was sure she saw someone naked running down the hall.

"What the hell." she whispers. She blinks a few more times, the racket seems to grow louder as her brain finally exits her need to sleep. It's the fire alarm, was the first thing she realizes. Second was she needs to get out of there. Elsa had a moment of panic until she remembered Olaf probably scared out of his mind by the noise. Elsa closed her door and ran to the corner of the laundry room to find Olaf shaking in his box house.

"Hey there buddy, we have to go." Elsa reached out for him, her hand open to let him come to her. Olaf whimpered, still shaking but slowly approaching her hand. When Elsa was able to grab him, she pulled him out swaddling him in the towel hanging on the wall and finally leave the building.

It was still chaos. Elsa knew that she lived in the middle part of the building and that people would pass their floor but the stairs go down and Elsa doesn't know why they still run through their hall. Pushing the thought aside, she made sure to grab her keys before locking the door and letting herself be swept by the crowd. She had to elbow some guy who was trying to push her to the side, Elsa heard his _'oof'_ when she made contact. Which part, she doesn't know. She also received a few hits and a plum of feathers smacked her in the face as she took steps down the stairs. Who saves feathers in this situation, really?

Elsa held Olaf tighter against her, protecting him from any harm she already received. She barely saw the sign that says 'Ground Floor' through the moving heads passing around her. She saw the door, people rushing out and having to body slam others just to get there first. Elsa braced herself for any impact but she managed to slip out the door and feel the cool air wrap around her. She took a deep breath, loud enough to make Olaf look at her from his bundle.

"We're fine. Good boy, Olaf." she petted him and he barked.

A few firemen ushered people who was stalling, still taking in that they're not dead, and some people who fell from the pushing. She was led to an ambulance and the medic went through the checklist making sure she's all fine, and Olaf, before moving on to the next patient. They all looked fine, a little ruffled and shocked but overall just fine. Elsa took the scene around her, especially the burning building before her.

It was a fifteen floor building, her apartment in the eight floor, and the fire could be seen three floors above from hers. It was blazing brightly, the windows already cracked from the high temperature and the fires licking outwards. A few blazing items were spewed out the window, curtains maybe, and every traumatized tenant screamed their heads of as they watched it fly around above their heads.

Elsa walked around the ambulances and trucks, finding a place to sit as her knees started wobbling. She could feel the adrenaline slowly draining and her body sagging from the weight. She found a spot near a tree, a few people also sitting around consoling each other. She dropped on the grass, not bothering with the stains, and cradling Olaf on her lap. The reality of being burned alive if she didn't wake up in time hit her hard, she felt a sob climb up her throat and she hugged Olaf closer to her. The dog, seemingly understanding her distress, snuggled up to her, licking her face as she chuckled.

"We're okay." she said and she could feel him wagging his tail under all the towel he's in. She's snuggling him, calming herself while watching people also realize their predicament and being relieved. She saw Philip, the room at the end of the hall, hugging a crying Aurora as he led her towards the side lines. He's whispering things to her and she nods before continuing to cry. Not far from them, she saw Oaken sitting with his family, he's already smiling and telling stories to his children to distract them from the event. As Elsa calmed down, she could spot more familiar faces in the crowd, Jas, Emma, Ali, Nazeem, Mattias, Ryder, and Honeymaren.

Elsa blinked. She squinted her eyes, making she's seeing right before blushing. Ryder, who was wearing a tank top and boxers, was standing beside Honeymaren, who was only wearing a sports bra and underwear. They were talking as if they're not half naked and standing outside the building around people who definitely are looking their way. To be fair, the siblings are very attractive and now that everyone can see how that stretches out to their body as well, Elsa couldn't blame them. Olaf started barking, realizing that he's out of danger and surrounded by people, he wriggled out of his bundle and started jumping around Elsa. It gave her a distraction which she was grateful for, it would be embarrassing if she got caught staring while in the middle of a crisis.

"Hey, I'm glad you're safe. “Elsa heard a voice call behind her. Olaf instantly dashed around her playing with the new comer. Elsa followed Olaf's path until he stopped by the feet of the person. Her eyes trailed up, slowly, her eyes widening every second as she realizes who was standing before her.

"Honeymaren," she breaths out, she internally berated herself for being such a disaster at this, "yes, thank you. I'm glad you two are safe too."

"Yeah, Maren is a light sleeper she literally kicked me out of bed when I didn't wake up. I'm glad she did though I think It'll bruise tomorrow." he rubbed his side, elbowing Honeymaren gently. The woman just rolled her eyes and smiled at him. Elsa pursed her lips, nodding along not trying to look below Honeymaren's head which was hard since she's sitting down. She quickly stood up, brushing grass off her robe and facing the siblings. There, much better.

"I would've carried you if you didn't." Honeymaren laughed. The image quickly invading Elsa's mind, Honeymaren with all her strength carrying a person out, muscles straining-

She shook her head. Now's not the time to think about that. They're in a crisis hold yourself together, for christ's sake.

"I banged on on your door too, you know, to make sure you're already out." Honeymaren turned to her, hands shoving into a non-existing pocket that had her stopping before crossing them. Elsa followed that movement and gave her a smile, the slow blush creeping up her neck betraying her inner turmoil.

"I heard that, well, it kind of blended with the noise but I'm pretty sure I heard it. Thank you."

"No, problem. Wouldn't want to lose a good neighbor." Honeymaren said and Ryder let out a cough. She glared at him, he just looked away.

Elsa cocked her head to the side, smiling but confused. They were always in tune with each other, she saw them communicate without words and even just a gesture. She knows how that feels with Anna, but since she's out in her honeymoon with Kristoff she kind of misses it. A wind blew that had Elsa snapping back into reality, she wasn't cold but Honeymaren must be. She removes her robe and bundles it up. She didn't notice Honeymaren's eyes widen and Ryder's surprised face.

"Here." she practically shoves them into Honeymaren's arms. The woman just stared at her, hands clutching the fabric without any word. Elsa looked away, gesturing to the other people around them. Some are shivering from the cold before gesturing to Honeymaren's very bare body.

"I just... maybe you're cold without your clothes." she said, voice getting softer every word. Her arm in front of her holding onto the other.

"Uh... how about you?" Maren said, opening and closing her mouth as if to say more. She's not moving anything, waiting for Elsa to answer.

"I'm fine, I like the cold. You on the other hand." Elsa looked at Honeymaren under her lashes, she could see goose bumps all over her skin and if she focused real close she could see her nipples slightly poking through her sports bra. Elsa wasn't focusing though, nope. It was just an accident that her eyes strayed that way while she was following the trail of goose bumps all over her body. She's just worried the woman would get sick or something.

Honeymaren knitted her eyebrows, noticing where Elsa was looking and seeing what she's seeing, she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She blushed and even in the dimness and the orange light of the fire it was visible. She put on the robe. Ryder raised a hand to cover his mouth, Honeymaren saw it and sent him another glare now shoving him to the side. Elsa smiled at the interaction, a subtle sigh escaping her lips now that the woman was covered.

"I kind of panicked I forgot I wasn't wearing any clothes. Thank you." Honeymaren whispered. Elsa returned her gaze to her, smiling softly as they continued to stare at one another. Ryder looking back and forth in the background, the two oblivious to his obvious excitement to the current development of events.

"Okay, uh, I think the fire is going out and I'm just going to... uh, ask if we can get stuff from our rooms." he pointed his thumbs towards the collection of trucks and ambulances before jogging away.

The two watched him disappeared in the crowd, Elsa awkwardly fidgeting with the hem of her shirt while Honeymaren crossed her arms and taps on her bicep. They stood there in silence, not knowing what to talk about now that immediate topics are exhausted. They didn't talk much, they always miss each other in the mornings going to work. Maren seems to wake up extra early during the weekdays their door opening and closing every five in the morning. It's sort of alarm for her lately, a pre-alarm before her usual alarm goes off. It helps her get up easier and she finds it very useful every time. They do see each other when they return from work, they chat from the main door up to their apartments getting to know each other a little better every time.

"You play very good." Honeymaren says pulling Elsa out of her thoughts. She's confused for a moment before realization dawns in. She plays the piano every time she gets home, a song or melody in the free time. Sometimes she even plays the violin if she's in the mood.

"Thank you, I hope I didn't distract you much."

"No, no. It's a welcome distraction. The apartments are very quiet most of the time and the walls are just thick enough to muffle it so... yeah, I like it. So does Ryder." she adds as an afterthought. If Elsa noticed she didn't say anything, she just smiles and tucks a stray hair behind her ear.

"Ryder..." Elsa said looking where he disappeared to. She knows Honeymaren lives alone so it was just Ryder's luck he visited during the fire. It's good that Anna's out on her honeymoon, she knows how she'll probably the one to carry her out without even waking her. Oh, she needs to tell her. Anna would be pissed if she learned about it in the news, her phone's probably receiving hundreds of message and call right now. She turns to Honeymaren, her face highlighted by dim lights of the lamps, her eyes shining despite the lack of it. She shook her head. No, focus.

"Any chance you have your phone with you?"

Honeymaren quirks her lip to the side and opening the robe to show herself in underwear before closing it again. That split second had Elsa in a shock she had to double her effort to listen and understand Honeymaren's answer.

"Sorry, only brought the necessities."

Elsa, mouth slightly open, managed a nod.

"I'm going to find someone who does... I'll be back." she turned around, mouthing a 'what?' with a scandalized expression. Damn her and her surprisingly toned body Elsa was definitely wasn't ogling earlier.

She needs to find a phone before she loses track of her thoughts again. Mattias probably does, he's so intrigued by new technology. Yes. Find a phone call Anna. She reached Mattias and Halima cuddled into each other sharing a blanket, asking if he can use his phone. He didn't hesitate and told her to call whoever she needed to call. A thank you and she's dialing Anna's phone.

"What?" Anna's disgruntled voice was heard and Elsa couldn't help the small smile creeping on her face.

"Anna, it's me."

"Elsa?" she can hear shuffling on the other side, a switch being pressed, "it's three in the morning, what happened?" her voice still sleepy but a worried undertone can be heard.

"Okay, don't panic but my apartment building is on fire." she braced for the inevitable.

"WHAT?!" Anna exclaimed very loud even Mattias and Halima turned to her. She gave them a small smile before turning away, back to the conversation.

"I'm fine. We got out. It was three floors above and the fire's dying down." Elsa looked up the building, there were still fire poking out the windows but it was smaller than before. Two floors above her floor now had an orange light flickering onto the ceiling. The fire crept down. It's still raging but Anna doesn't need to know that.

"Are you okay? Really?" Anna insisted. A second voice can be heard, probably Kristoff.

"Yes. I'll be fine." Elsa looked around, people seemed to calm down and now just coming to terms about the fire near their units. Her eyes strayed to Honeymaren, still standing where she was before and looking at the crowd looking for Ryder. Olaf's running around, visiting every people near them and sending smiles to everyone.

"Are you allowed to return to your room? I mean after the fire is put out."

Elsa looked up the building again. If the fire doesn't stop they probably won't be allowed to stay.

"I don't know."

"Well, you can stay at our place for the mean time. You have a spare key just let yourself in. You still have some things in there, if you can't get your stuff you can borrow some of my clothes. The spare toothbrush in the cabinet third shelf, the towels are just above it. There's a left over lasagne in the fridge, make sure it's still okay though. I know it's still okay but just make sure. I still have Olaf's old bowl, it's in the cabinet at the back. His old bed is there too just dust it off." Anna rambled, giving every information Elsa needs.

"Anna, thank you."

"I'm just glad you're safe. Everyone is too, right?"

"Yes, at least everyone in my floor. I borrowed Mattias' phone to call you."

"Good. Good. “Anna stays quiet for a second. "Do they have anywhere to stay?"

Elsa looked towards Mattias and Halima, she remembered him telling her about visiting their son twice a month and his birthday. They'd probably stay there but to be sure.

"Wait let me ask them."

Turns out they're actually staying with their son.

"How about the others?" Elsa was pretty sure Anna would adopt everyone if she could, for now she can ask her floor neighbors.

Jas, Ali, and Nazeem decided to stay with Jas' parents. It's just far enough that they can reach it around sunrise. They're already packing Ali's car and asking if she would like to join. She declined since she's already staying with Anna. They left the place with a wave and the bright light of their tail lights. Emma was talking to someone on her phone, she's smiling but rolling her eyes. She entered her car before leaving. So that's that.

"Honeymaren," she called, the woman turned to her, "do you have another place to stay?"

Honeymaren cocked her head to the side.

"I don't think I'll need to. The fire's almost out." she gestured to the building, the fire now smaller than before and the firefighters are continuously spraying water into it.

"Hey!" they turned towards the voice. Ryder jogged up to them with a worried expression. "Okay, so good news the fire is almost out."

Elsa and Honeymaren looked at each other then back to him.

"Bad news, the fire went down a floor and there's a maintenance there for the gas line." he winced at his own news.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so fingers crossed it won't be affected but just in case, no one's allowed to enter until they make sure everything's fine." Ryder crossed his fingers and looked at both of them. He grinned and Honeymaren recognized what it's about, she just face palmed as he raised his hand to his mouth.

"We're practically homeless!" he sang before adding in a normal voice, "Until they're sure it's safe."

Elsa looked at him with half an awkward smile and confusion, Honeymaren groaned. He doesn't seem to mind, still grinning widely.

A muffled voice reminded her of Anna, yes, homeless.

"I'm going to stay at my sister's house, they're out for the week and she allowed me to take people in."

"Yes, yes, thank you." Ryder took her hand and shook it, Elsa just smiled.

"Are you sure? We don't want to intrude." Honeymaren said.

"It's okay, she's the one who told me to ask around." Elsa raised the phone and turned the speaker on.

"Elsa, Elsa, tell them it's fine. Hey, you're not listening." they heard Anna's voice through the phone. "Oh my god, Elsa don't forget I'm still here. Your little crush on your neighbor shouldn't be distracting you from disas-" Elsa turned the speaker off. She looked at the siblings, giving them a small smile, grimace probably, before turning away.

"Anna, you were on speaker." Elsa couldn't help the blush climbing her neck.

"Oh, well you didn't tell me. Besides, they wouldn't know who's the neighbor I'm talking about."

"There's only one of them Anna. Everyone else is taken and Ryder is just staying for a few days."

"It's just a crush, you can have a crush on someone taken, they wouldn't know."

Elsa just pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Enough of that, we'll be leaving right now so I'll probably be out until afternoon."

"Take care, okay? Once I get back I'm making sure you're telling the truth." Elsa couldn't see but she's sure she's sending her a glare and an _'I see you'_ gesture. Elsa laughed before ending the call. She returned the phone to Mattias, thanking him. He just waved a hand and told them to rest. Elsa returned to the siblings.

"We can leave now. Olaf!" she called to the dog, he's being petted by a couple of kids, who scrambled back to her and literally jumped up her arms.

"Wow, that's cute." Ryder said as they walked towards Elsa's car.

"How far is your sister's house?"

"Just a couple of miles. We can reach around sunrise if the traffic's not heavy."

  


* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Elsa hissed at the door she's trying to open for the last few minutes. She looked back, Honeymaren and Ryder seem to stay by the couch and someone already fell asleep from the sounds of snoring. She tried the lock one more time to no avail.

"Anna, did you change your locks?" she mumbles, kicking the door in annoyance. She walked towards the phone in her room and dialed Anna's number.

"Hello?" It wasn't Anna's voice, it was Kristoff's.

"It's me."

"Oh, Elsa, thank god you called. Anna's losing her mind, she's been pacing the room and won't stop drinking coffee until you called." he sounded desperate and Elsa felt sorry for him.

"Sorry about that, it's just... did you change your locks in your room? I can't get it to open."

"Oh, um..." Kristoff's voice tapered off. A shuffling was heard before Anna's far away voice said _'Is that Elsa?'_ The phone having a little tumble before Anna's voice was heard.

"Elsa? Hello?"

"Anna, we're fine. We're at your house and I can't open you bedroom door."

"Oh." she said with the same tone as Kristoff. Elsa squinted, that sounded suspicious.

"Anna... did you two-"

"It's our house, we can do whatever we want, Elsa." Anna said defensively and Elsa quickly turned to where the locked door is with wide eyes.

"So our bedroom's off limits, now that you know the sordid details I'm sure you'd like to stay away from it."

Elsa just sighed, she can sleep on the couch and the two siblings on the bed. That's the best arrangement they could get.

"Uh, Elsa," Honeymaren called from the hallway, "Ryder fell asleep on the couch, do you have any blankets?"

A laugh was heard from the receiver and Elsa motioned for a second to Honeymaren as she brought the receiver back to her ear.

"Guess you'll have to share the bed." Elsa was sure Anna's wagging her eyebrows on the other side.

Elsa doesn't know if she should be mad or thankful but she knows a word that encompasses both of those feelings at the same time. With the softest voice she could muster that only Anna could hear and Anna letting out a raucous laughter Elsa was sure Honeymaren heard on the end of the hallway.

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obviously making up cause im still working on my chaptered fic but i on a roll so *shrugs*


End file.
